1. Field of Invention
Because there are several problems with the cleaning of the teeth with a regular toothbrush, I invented the Just Right Brush. One problem is that to clean areas of the teeth that are uneven and hard to reach, extra pressure is applied with the brush. This wears down the gum line much faster as well as bruises and even cause bleeding.
When I invented the Just Right Brush I did not see any of the many different toothbrushes that are now in the market. And today after testing out the different types of toothbrush that are made to reach the uneven areas of the teeth, I see that the problem is still the same or different even worse with some toothbrushes. And that none can provide all that the Just Right Brush can.
2. Description of Related Art
The Just Right Brush is like having two completely different toothbrushes in one, where it allows the use of each one by itself. It has one set of bristles that is firm and permanently mounted on the handle, without any adjustment. The second set of bristles is softer and, it is adjustable, it is mounted on a flat piece of plastic that is inside the handle. Inside there is enough space to allow movement of the piece of plastic and the soft brittles. By being able to adjust the soft brittles to extend above (to be longer, than) the firm none adjustable set of brittles, or to adjust inward (to be shorter than) below the firm set of brittles, the areas were the teeth are deeper (uneven) can be brush without having to apply extra presure, or without any other different length of bristles in the way.